1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for the production of diketones from polyoxypropylene glycols More particularly, this invention relates to a catalytic process for the substantially selective conversion of polyoxypropylene glycols to diketones wherein the polyoxypropylene glycol is brought into contact with catalyst selected from the group consisting of nickel, copper, chromium catalysts and Raney nickel at a temperature within the range of about 200.degree. to about 260.degree. C. and a pressure within the range of about atmospheric to about 5000 psig.
2. Prior Art